


Problemas especiales | FC/OC

by Cherriedsoda



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Futanari, I Ship It, Lolicon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriedsoda/pseuds/Cherriedsoda
Summary: Andslo Sochi es una (o mejor dicho "la") humanización de una isla dentro del Golfo de México, perteneciente a este mismo país, especifícamente al estado de Nuevo León.Andslo se da cuenta de que esta surgiendo "algo" entre ella y uno de sus familiares.¿Qué será?
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Problemas especiales | FC/OC

**Author's Note:**

> La historia contendra Lolicon, incesto, leve futanari (?) y relación amorosa de un menor y adulto.  
> No apoyo nada de esto en la vida real, todo es ficción acá.
> 
> Se recomienda discreción.

Andslo Sochi, la pequeña Andslo Sochi.

La representación humanizada de una isla dentro del Golfo de México, perteneciente al estado de Nuevo León, siendo así considerada como el 52/53 municipio del estado, y siendo así (obviamente) territorio mexicano.

Su isla tenía una pequeña malformación, pero no afectaba mucho a esta, pero sí le afectaba a su cuerpo: pues en vez de tener lo que toda mujer debería de tener "ahí" abajo, ¡tenía una cosita de hombre! Había pasado horas, incluso días cuestionandose sobre eso, pero después de un tiempo dejo de darle importancia al tema, hasta llegar al punto de hacer bromas con ello; pero eran bromas solo dichas entre sus hermanos e incluso su padre. Fuera de ese círculo le daba pena y vergüenza admitirlo, incluso con sus demás familiares; pues solamente decía que su isla tenía una pequeña malformación, pero nunca divagaba más en el tema.

Ni siquiera decía en como le afectaba esto a ella, pues prefería callar y guardar celosamente su secreto.

Esto fue hablado con su círculo de familiares cercanos, y prometieron no contar nada por su comodidad, cosa que, ella agradeció profundamente.

Pero ese solamente era uno de sus "pequeños" problemas.


End file.
